


Si oyes un pájaro triste

by Redvka



Series: Narutaugust [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 3 Training time, M/M, Narutaugust, Soft Husbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Gai está a punto de hablar, protestar que algo está pasando, pero Kakashi lo corta.—Solo un momento—le dice, aflojando su mano—. Quédate así un momento—y cierra los ojos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Narutaugust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Si oyes un pájaro triste

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte del reto en instagram #Narutaugust de [NocturnalWalkr](https://www.instagram.com/nocturnalwalkr/) y [lou.izee](https://www.instagram.com/lou.izee/). Pasen a ver sus fanarts, que están muy chulos. 
> 
> Day 3: Training time
> 
> Si soy honesta, esto poca justicia le hace al prompt, pero meh, we all love soft husbands

Aunque no le guste admitirlo, a veces entrenar con Gai es un lujo. De todos sus conocidos, el excéntrico ninja es el único en quien Kakashi confía plenamente, en quien ha recaído en más de una ocasión.

Y con el paso de los años, sus prácticas se han vuelto más intensas. Kakashi lo aprecia.

Como también aprecia cuando Gai lo tira contra el suelo y lo deja inmóvil ahí, el pasto picándole en los talones.

—¡Kakashi! —exclama Gai, las cejas levemente fruncidas—, ¡No Te Estás Concentrando! —le acusa, como lo haría con uno de sus estudiantes.

—Que sí—responde en un suspiro.

De pronto el peso de Gai desaparece y Kakashi le mira del otro lado del campo.

—¡Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, me tomarías enserio, querido Rival! —no hay mejor manera de describir a Gai hablando que en una explosión. O una declamación. ¿Qué tan ridículo es que Kakashi lo considere simpático?

—Lo hago.

De manera inaudita se hace el silencio. Kakashi se pone de pie, se rasca la cabeza. Gai silencioso no es de su completo agrado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Kakashi, tratando de parecer despreocupado, atento a los gestos de Gai.

—Aunque nuestra Rivalidad es algo Precioso, Kakashi, nuestra Amistad, también lo es—Gai se cruza de brazos, y por fin es que la mueca en su rostro se vuelve comprensible. Preocupación—. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Siempre.

—Lo sé—sonríe debajo de la máscara, genuino—. Pero estoy bien.

—¿Quieres detenerte?

Kakashi sabe que Gai debe estar muy mortificado, si es que la opción de detenerse con tan poco de haber iniciado es sugerida. Le conmueve.

—No, aún no.

—¿Quieres usar el Sharingan?

Y aunque sus entrenamientos con Gai siempre aseguran contacto físico, usar _el ojo_ —como le gusta llamarlo en su mente, porque después de tantos años sigue siendo difícil aceptarlo como algo suyo— puede hacer que los ataques sean menos personales. Y aunque Kakashi no mintió y se encuentra bien, tener a Gai cerca, aunque sea a golpes, es lo que se le antoja esa mañana.

Así que niega con la cabeza, se pone en posición y espera a que Gai haga el primero movimiento, como siempre.

Esta ocasión deja que el baile crezca un poco más, pero invariablemente vuelve a quedar en el suelo, con Gai agitado encima de él.

—Kakashi—intenta susurrar Gai, pero como todo en él, en su modo perpetuo de Declamación, sale fuerte y firme, aunque ligeramente sosegado.

—Ese es mi nombre—responde, apretando su mano alrededor de la muñeca del otro. No tiene intenciones de moverse, no realmente, pero fingir que lo hará nunca está de más.

Gai está a punto de hablar, protestar que algo está pasando, pero Kakashi lo corta.

—Solo un momento—le dice, aflojando su mano—. Quédate así un momento—y cierra los ojos.

Como es de esperarse, Gai le concede lo que pide y su peso le empuja contra el pasto, sin dejar que se mueva.

No tiene que esforzarse mucho para oler su aliento, caliente contra la tela de la máscara. Se deja bañar en la sensación, en esos segundos de sentirse ajeno a todo lo demás, siendo Gai su ancla.

—De acuerdo—avisa.

Vuelve a sentir la ausencia de calor, pero esta vez de manera más gradual. Cuando abre los ojos, Gai no está del otro lado del campo, si no a su lado, con una mano extendida.

Kakashi sonríe, y se deja hacer, lánguido.

—Creo que al final—dice Gai, mirando hacia los árboles—, son estos momentos los que atesoraré con más cariño.

Kakashi suspira y asiente, con la vista puesta en su amigo.

*

—Extraño tumbarte en el suelo—le dice mientras comen cereal. Kakashi ha hecho una costumbre el desayunar juntos, para mortificación de Hoshi, su asistente, que está convencida no hay suficientes horas en el día para todo el trabajo que el Rokudaime necesita hacer.

—¿Hm?

—Cuando entrenábamos—explica Gai, sobándose la pierna mala—. Lo extraño.

—Supongo—se encoge de hombros Kakashi—, pero ahora me tumbas en la cama.

—No es lo mismo.

—No, es mejor.

Gai le sonríe, y deja que Kakashi le bese. Cálido.

Y aunque le duele no poder hacer todo lo de antes, tener a Kakashi vivo y junto a él, todas las mañanas y todas las noches, vale más que su pierna derecha.

—Tienes razón.


End file.
